Just in Time
by babyhardyzgal13
Summary: Adam has always helped Trish, what happeneds when Adam gets hurt. Will Trish help him or make him regret that they were friends. COMPLETE. Plz R&R!
1. Will You

**Just in time**

**Disclamier:** Yeah you know the drill. I don't own anything unfortunatly...boo hoo...oooo, I found a penny. :)

**A/N:**Ok peeps, I got a review on my story **Ment to be** from my good fan-fic friend, KeeKeeBaby and she told be to write another story. So i took her advice and here is my 2nd story.And for you peeps who don't know who Adam Copland is im gonna tell you that he is Edge. R&R!

**Chapter 1:**

Adam Copland has always been a good friend to Trish Stratus. He took her out for dinner, congradtulated her when she won a match, and comferted her when a guy broke up with her. They were very hard to split. It was a monday night and Adam had been walking around the arena for 1 hour when he accidently bumpned into Amy Dumas (Lita).

"Im sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going. Are you ok?"Adam said as he helped Amy up.

"It's ok and yeah i'm fine." Amy said as she got up.

"Hey your Amy Dumas right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh cool, I have watched you in your matches and i must say you are good."

"Thanks,not to bad yourself."

"Thanks, um, do you want to get some coffee at Starbucks after the show."

"Sure."

"Ok i'll come to your locker room at 11:15." Adam said as he ran to find Trish's locker room. When he found her door he pounded on it as hard as he could.

"Chill out, I'm coming." Trish yelled as she went to open her door.

"Hey Trish i need to talk to you, can i please come in."

"Sure Adam whats up?"

"I got a date after the show."

"Really with who?"

"Amy Dumas."

Trish had a surprized look on her face and said, "Ok but be careful with her."

"What do you mean." Adam questioned

"I mean she sleeps with lots of guys."

"Ok whatever. Bye Trish."

"Bye Adam, Have fun."

"I will, Bye."

A/N: Ok here is the first chapter. I am going to continue, dont worry. Please Review, and cheak out BabyKeekee she has good storys and always updates.


	2. The date

**Just in Time**

**Disclaimer:** Once again i own nothing but a penny. Vince Mcmahon owns everything in this story except me and my creative mind.

**A/N:** Ok i didn't get reviews in the last chapter yet. But as of right now i have 1 review and 39 hits for my other story **Ment to be.**

Anyway, you know the drill R&R, (read and Review)

**Chapter 2:**

It was 11:00 and Adam was getting ready for the date with Amy. He brushed his hair and teeth and tied his shoes. Before he knew it, it was 11:13. He made his way to Amy's locker room and knocked on her door. When she opened the door Adam saw her in a tight black dress that went down to mid-thigh.

"Wow, you look gorgeus." Adam said

"Well, not to bad yourself,"

"Are you ready."

"Yeah let's go."

With that Adam took Amy to his care and they went to a fancy diner.

**Meanwhile:**

"I dont know Ash, Amy is a cheater." Trish said to Ashley Massaro

The girls were shareing a hotel room. Right now Trish was worried that Amy will hurt Adam emotinally.

"Oh, Trish don't be worried. Although, Amy does seem like a cheater." Ashley said as she took a bite of her salad.

"She is a cheater Ash, i mean she cheated on Matt with Christain, then cheated on Christain with HHH, then he found her sleeping with some guy she met at the bar."

" Yeah but i am glad she cheated on Matt 'cause know i got him and how do you know all this stuff." Ashley said while giving her worried blonde friend a puzzled look.

"I am friends with all of Adam's friends, and that is all of the locker room. Well all the cool guys that is."

"You really belive all of that?"

"Yeah"

"Whatever."

**60 minutes later:**

"Oh my gosh Adam that was fun."

"I'm glad you thought so."

"Well, now that the date is over you get to kiss me!"

"Ok."

Amy wrapped her arms around Adams neck and kissed him on the lips. After about 20 seconds she slipped her tounge in his mouth. Then she broke the kiss.

"Bye Adam."

"Bye"

Adam walked away than ran to Trish and Ashley's hotel room.

Adam started pounding on their door. "Hold on Adam,"Trish yelled as she went to open the door. When she opened the door Adam said,"How did you know it was me?"

"You are the only person crazy enough to pound on our hotel room at 1:09 AM."

"Did i wake you?"

"Yeah kinda,"

"Sorry T, I was just really happy."

"Why?"

"Amy kissed me."

"Congrats, now if you don't mind i'm going inside to sleep."

"Ok bye Trish."

"Bye."

Adam walked to the next door down because his room was always next to Trish's. When he got to his room he layied down in his bed but couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Amy all night.


	3. The bad turned into good

**Just in Time**

**Disclamier: **I own no one and nothing except for my penny who i named bob.

**A/N:** Wow, I am updateing pretty fast. If you read this story you should cheak at least 3 times a day to see if I made any updates. If you have any suggestions for what i should, what you liked and what you didn't like or if you just want to say hi then just tell me by sending me something in the review box.

**Chapter 3:**

It was 11:00 Am and Adam still wasn't up. Little did he know there were 2 girls who were planning revenge for wakeing them up last night. Trish had a key to Adam's hotel room, so she decided her and Ashley were going to fill up 2 buckets of water and put ice cubs in them and dump the water on Adam so he wakes up.

"Come on," Ashley wispered quietly

"Chill out," Trish said has she tried to unlock the door, "Oh, I got it,"

"Good now let's go." Ashley said as she walked in. Trish followed her.

"On the count of 3, 1..2..3" The girls poured water on Adam and Adam Screamed, "AHHHH WHY DID YOU DO THAT."

"Because you woke us up last night," Ashley said while laughing

"Oh, ok i geuss i deserved it then."

"Yeah, hey loser are you going to take Amy out for breakfast."

"Actually Trish, by the time he gets done with his shower and gets dressed it will be his lunch date," Ashley said before leaving

"True," Trish said before following Ashley out the door."Bye Adam."

"See ya Later," Adam said before closeing his door. He then picked up his phone and called Amy. No answer. So then he decided he would shower, and get dressed then go down there.

**20 minutes later:**

Adam looked in the mirror 1 last time before going down to Amy's room. He was wearing light blue jeans that wear ripped in some places, and a dark green t-shirt. He walked to the elevator then went in to get to her room. When he got to her room it was opened in a crack and looked in. He saw Amy makeing-out with Jason Reso,(Christain.) Adam opened the door, it hit the wall so loud Jason and Amy jumped.

"I should have listened to Trish. You really are a cheater. And you know what else? WERE THROUGH!"

Adam left Amy's room and went strieght to Trish's. He knocked and the door and Trish answered.

"Please don't say I told you so," Adam said while in tears

"What happened," Trish questioned

"Amy, she cheated on me."

"Awww Adam i'm so sorry." She pulled Adam in for a hug. Adam broke the hug and asked, "Where is Ashley?"

"She is on a date with Matt."

"Oh, wanna hang out with me for a while?"

"I'd love too Adam."

"Good, lets go to Mcdonald's, grab some food and bring it back here."

"Ok."

The 2 did as planned.

When they got back to Trish's hotel room and ate lunch

"Ok, I have been dieing to ask you about who you like in the locker room." Adam asked

"Well i know we have been "Just friends" for a while but i like you Adam. I have also been very jeolus went you went on a date with Amy."

"Really? I have been very jeoulus when you went out with Jay, Chris and Randy."

"You have?"

"Yeah, Trish I really like you and i always have."

"Wow, I...,"

Adam cut Trish off by saying, "Trish, will you be my girlfriend."

Trish thought about it for a minute then said, "Yes Adam i will."

Adam leaned over to Trish and kissed her on the lips.

Trish just smiled, Adam did too. It was the first time he smiled all day.

**A/N:** Ok i hope you liked this chapter, please review. :)


	4. Those 3 words

**Just in time**

**Disclamier: **Again i own nothing but bob. ;(

**A/N:** I told you it doesn't take long for me to update. Omg, I was watchng Smackdown last night and the junior divison is smart and cool. I am happy because it's Saturday and Jeff Hardy will be on TNA Impact. :)

**Chapter 4:**

It was 7:00 Pm. Adam left about an hour ago after having dinner with Trish, Ashley and Matt Hardy in the girls hotel room. Now Trish and Ashley were in there room talking and watching Bring it On

"Trish, do you really love Adam?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you guys have been "Just friends" for 5 years now, then all of a sudden you guys are dateing."

"Is is bad."

"No its just weird."

"Oh," Trish was thinking about what Ashley had said then all of a sudden her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe." of coarse it was Adam

"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to breakfast tomorrow morning. It will be just me and you."

"Ok i'll go."

"Great, is 9:00Am ok?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Ok love ya,"

"Love you too,"

"Bye."

Trish was happy. Not because she was going on her first offical date with Adam but because she had the guts to tell him she loved him. And he said he loved her back.

"So im guessing that was Adam." Ashley said while watching Trish hang up her phone.

"Yeah were going out to breakfast tomorrow."

"Awww, your first offical date with him."

"Yeah, it's at 9:00 so i think i'm going to bed."

"Ok goodnight"

" 'night." Trish said before laying down in her bed and going right to sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

It was 7:00 Am. Trish got up early to make sure that she looked ok.

She took a shower, got dressed, did her hair and before she knew it, it was 8:57 Am.

"You look great," Ashley said as she was getting out of her bed,"

"And you don't"

"What do you mean Trish"

"I mean you just got out of bed and you have bed head."

"Ha Ha very funny."

"I know isn't it," After Trish said that there was a knock on the door, "That must be Adam," Trish did one more mirror cheak and then opened the door. Adam looked great as always.

"Hey sweetie," He kissed her on her cheek," Are you ready?"

"Yeah lets go."

The 2 went to Friendly's and they bith ordered pancakes.

**After Breakfast:**

"Hey Adam, how about when we get back to the hotel we get in out bathing suits and go to the pool."

"Ok sounds good."

The went to there hotel rooms after ariving to the hotel and got into there swim suits. Trish was wearing a pink and white bikini while Adam was wearing red swim trunks.

"You look hot." Adam said while looking at Trish

"And so do you," She kissed him on his lips

When the 2 got down to the pool area Adam dived right in while Trish went Tanning. Ashley and Matt went along with the couple. Matt did the same as Adam and Ashley did the same as Trish.

**40 minutes later:**

The girls were still tanning. The boys had planned to a cannonball at the same time, right in front of the girls.

"1..2..3" Adam said queitly and at the same time the girls screamed at the top of their lungs. They walked over to the tip of the pool and the boys grabbed their girlfriends arms and pulled them in.

"Adam you are such a jerk." Trish screamed while being held around the waist by Adam.

" Yeah but i am _your_ jerk." Adam smiled

"Ha ha."

Adam let go of Trish then she pushed him under then she got out of the pool.

Adam swam over to the edge of the pool and put his arms in the side and said, "Baby, I love you."

Trish let out a sigh and said, I love you too."

"Good so you will let me take you out to dinner."

"Yes i will. I will let you do that even if i didn't love you."

Adam hopped out of the pool, and went straght over to Trish's chair and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"God I love you." Adam said after their kiss

"I love you too." She kissed him again.

**A/N:** Hey ppl plz review. The next chapter will be 3yrs into the future.


	5. 3yrs later

**Just In Time**

**Disclamier:** I own no one and nothing but bob my penny.

**A/N:** Ok ppl, this story is 3yrs from what happened in the last chapter. R&R

**Chapter 5:**

It has been 3yrs sience Trish and Adam started going out and 3yrs after Ashley and Matt started going out. Now both couples were married. Trish and Adam have a 4 mounth old daughter named Richelle Rose Copland. They lived in a beautiful home in Toronto, Onterio, Canada. Trish and Adam are still in the WWE. Trish gets 6 more mounthes of vaction because Vince Mcmahon gave her a year off because of Richelle. Same with Ashley. She gets 6 more mounthes of vaction because of hers and Matts daughter Jessica Michelle Hardy. Thats right Ashley and Matt are married. They also live a beautiful home in Toronto, Onterio, Canada. Infact they live right next to Trish and Adam. Matt is still in the WWE. The 4 are all Best Friends. They both hope Richelle and Jessica join the WWE, get married to men in the WWE, and all become best friends. In 20yrs that is. Amy is now married to Jason and they had there first child 3 yrs ago. They now have 5 children, and 20 cats. At least Amy does. Jay just divorced her for Michelle Mccool. Jay and Michelle are expecting 1 child. They are living on the other side on Trish and Adam. Now the 6 adults are best friends. The 3 guys are wrestleing and the 3 gurls are on vaction. They will all go back when they are ready.

**A/N:** Ok that was the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will make another story soon but right now my fingers are sore. Plz review.

Babyhardyzgal13 is out for now.

-Courtney :)


End file.
